


All the inner workings of a library

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Erotica, From Sex to Love, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Pastel-goth Tsukishima, Public Sex, Punk, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, kissing strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: In which a tough punk loves to read but gets behind on bringing his books back, and a tired but semi-horny librarian plays a little hard to get but is in fact easy to please.





	All the inner workings of a library

**Author's Note:**

> I love libraries but lbrh, I know nothing of working at one Dx
> 
> One good afternoon, to help me think of cool things to try and write for tsukkiyama, I tried out the ao3 tag generator. I thought if I'd just... get super random prompts I could elevate my writing and not write the same stuff over and over. I think my first three generates were lucky because everything after was trash.
> 
> Anyway, this seemed like the easiest to write! For Yanka, because I promised her tsukkiyama au fics like this for idk how many years??? www
> 
> The prompt was: gratuitous library love story. Even before I looked up what 'gratuitous' meant, I thought of Punk-Yamaguchi kissing his way out of paying library fees 8'D I'm a genius ww
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Tadashi squares his shoulders and clenches his butt-cheeks. Three books under his arm, one of which was a month overdue. The sky is grey and the winds blowing from the side are cold, but he keeps his shades on like battle armour. Biting his lip on the unpierced side, his black boots bring him up the steps of the library, to face his doom.

The angry librarian the library fee he could not pay.

The worst thing was that it had been a book he didn't even enjoy. He threw Kerouac's 'On the road' somewhere in the mess of his rooms. Regret came three weeks ago, when an e-mail reminder told him that the book in question was already overdue, and that he had one day to return it and avoid a fee. Tadashi had turned his room upside down. In his quest, he found two hair-ties he thought were lost forever, a black lipstick Hitoka had given him for his birthday (which he proudly put on for today's upcoming grievance), and a long-lost mirror which he now kept in his fake leather shoulder bag.

At all times conscious of his looks despite the rebel nature and punk aestatic, Tadashi looks at his mirror image in the glass doors before entering. Lipstick, perfect and in place (not on his teeth, thank god). His hair, wild, unruly, fresh at the ears after he gave himself an undercut yesterday night. PIercings shimmering, and for a second his mind drift if he should get a septum or no. The last modification was on his tongue, and Tadashi stuck it out to check the golden ball. Soon he could change it to something he liked, once the piercing was completely healed.

'Two more days', but first he had to somehow find a way not to pay 5000 yen on library fees.

An older lady passes him by, making a weird face at his stuck out tongue. Tadashi gives her time to go inside and be angry at his punkism, before entering himself. The woman in front of him wasn't having a good day.

The librarians Tadashi had seen handle the desk were strict, clothes coloured in boring browns, hair short for the men and even more boring for the ladies. But what Tadashi's eyes graced today had him push his shades up over his forehead and into his unruly bangs. The shock courses his bones observing the short curly blond hair, deep black eyeshadow lining mustard yellow, bored eyes. The eyebrow and nose piercing do not pass him unnoticed. Tadashi is too busy look at the soft pastel lilac, sheep-ish looking garment the librarian is wearing.

"Your card please," the voice runs over Tadashi's spine, making him step forward a little. He needs a closer look to this vision of a boy, probably close his age, looking so out of place.

When the older lady moves, Tadashi gets an even better view. Seeing black painted nails, a couple of thin, silver rings running over delicate long fingers.

A smile greets him, too, when Tadashi's eyes find that perfect face again. He looks like his next mistake.

In trance, Tadashi steps forward, putting his three books on the counter for the librarian to scan. The glasses are cute and he never had a fling before with a glasses-wearer, despite it being his type. He's also never met this sub-category of the goths. Tadashi avoids the pastel things that slide on his social media feeds every now and then like the plague. But this was so well put together and enticing that Tadashi couldn't stop smiling.

His heart beats louder against his chest when the librarian, whose name tag spells out 'I am Tsukishima, how may I help you?', smiles sweetly back at him.

"Well, well, well." The lanky arms cross over the counter, bringing the pastel goth punk a lot closer to Tadashi. His skin is flawless, angular, sharp. Tadashi has never been this fast in love with another human being. The lips are dusty pale, and Tadashi can differentiate a well done lipliner and balm combination when he sees one. The heavy black lids are at half mast, staring down Tadashi's face with lust and want.

"That will be a grand total of 5700 yen. You have quite the guts to show your face here, bringing this book back so late. It's a shit book, but a borrowed one nonetheless."

Blood drains from Tadashi's face, but he keeps his smile somewhat up. "Ah, yeah, about that..." His gloved hand reaches forward, gently touching the pullover. It's so unbelievably soft that Tadashi wouldn't mind have it pressed against his naked skin. 

"Let me guess... punk guy like you with his ripped jeans and holes in his jumper, wearing a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders out on a cold novermber day... You don't have 5700 yen to pay."

"No, and I thought it would be a little less..." Tadashi blushes, hand behind his neck. He tilts his head just so, giving the good-looking librarian the bedroom eyes. He'd never been able to flirt his way into someone's heart or bed. BUt he needed to do something now. 

Tsukishima leans back, takes the scanner, scans the book. The price shows up once more. "Nope, not less. 5700, exact." 

He hasn't thrown off Tadashi's gloved hand, yet. With no one around, Tadashi makes an even bolder move. He grabs Tsukishima's hand in his. His fingers and glove are cold from coming in just now, but Tsukishima's are equally chill.

"Could I get a... discount... maybe?"

"On a fee?"

"I could pay with something else... for now." Letting his thumb run over the bones of Tsukishima's hand, Tadashi warms him up a little. 

"And get my perfect make up'd lips ruined by that stupid-looking black? I don't think so." Tsukishima's smile widens, retreating his hand from Tadashi's grasp to hold the wooden desk and lean back, grinning wide. Tadashi's lets his face fall. "

Ugh, could you maybe then... take my music player or anything else..? Just don't call the cops-"

"Here."

Tadashi looks up at once. Tsukishima holds out a wet wipe, freshly pulled from under his desk. "Bathroom's over there. I'll be there in five minutes."

 

*

 

The punk's lips are still a smudgy black. Rolling his eyes, Kei gently pulls at the sleeves of his designer pullover, washing his hands with soap.

"Come over here for a second." Damp hands, carrying a residue of soap, reach for the punk's face. Kei would easily do this without knowing the stranger's name, but he saw it pop up in the system, and for curiosity's sake he somehow remembered. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Wiping the last of the black lipstick off, Kei reaches for a paper towel.

Yamaguchi captures his wrist before he can, turning him towards the toilet stalls. Not exactly the romantic and wild fantasy Kei enjoys daydreaming about, but being slammed against the door isn't half that bad, either. It sends chills down his spine, watching Yamaguchi's hungry wild look glancing over him.

"Hold still," Yamaguchi says, his gloved hands reaching under Kei's jaw. His fingerpads feel callused, which just adds to Kei's want. He was stupid enough to say yes, but its been too long since-

Thumbs run over his chin, pulling it and him down, before their noses brush. Before Kei gets lost in dark green and brown eyes, the freckles, the thick natural lashes he'd wish he'd have. Then his mouth crushes onto Yamaguchi's, who spares no second for a brief first kiss or a fleeting peck. He locks their lips tight, his tongue swirling the rim before entering. 

Kei's hands turn to the waist, holding them steady when Yamaguchi angles his head and kisses him deeper. Both of them take a deep inhale through the nose, lost in the moment. Yamaguchi pushes forward, his hips first, one of his thighs sliding between Kei's legs. As much as the feeling is enjoyable, Kei remembers being in a public space, his work nonetheless. 

He pushes Yamaguchi away at the shoulders, licking his lips and watching that wild grin re-appear. 

"Alright... 4700 yen."

"Hey! That kiss was worth way more than that."

"Hmmm, not really."

"I can totally prove-"

"See, I work here, and I don't actually have the time to take a break away from the desk too long." 

"Do you hav to stand at the desk all day?"

"No... I also have to bring back the books /other/ people bring back on time."

"Oh, the cart! When's that?"

"... Usually I have rounds at 10, 14, and 16 pm..."

"Good! Meet you in the history section at 10, then." Yamaguchi kisses him one more time, then takes a music player and a black lipstick out of his bag. "I'll be right in the lounge before that, so you'll see. And I won't bounce without these back, so you can be sure."

"What, wait a moment." Kei wants to say, but Yamaguchi is already out of the door. Kei's longer legs stalk after him, but he finds Yamaguchi where he said he would be. Not out the door. Not yet.

Sighing, Kei fixes his glasses and checks his reflection in his phone's camera. His lip make up isn't ruined after all. That lip primer and liner have done wonders. Somewhat shaken by the encounter and the giddiness from the kiss, Kei returns to the desk without trouble. The punk sits in the lounge, leaning back on a chair and writing in a black notebook.

Kei never had such an interesting start of the day.

 

*

 

Tadashi thinks he's in actual heaven. His jacket and bag lie disregarded on the floor. All around him is a muffled silence every now and then interrupted by a word or a sneeze. The history section is eerily quiet, and the smell of books around him turn him on by a lot. 

But nothing is as sexy as the tall blond librarian taking revenge. Tadashi's shoulder blades are pushed against the books behind him, messing them up. His head angled back to reach, to allow Tsukishima to take what he wants and kiss him senseless. Every now and then, their noises get too loud, and Tsukishima's tongue would click and reprimand Tadashi, before reigning down on him again, wanton and graceful. 

The long fingers disappear in his hair, obviously curious with the shaven parts, running up them into the thicker brown mane and scratching down so delightfully. The cart, the alibi, stands as a guardian next to the row of books.

"How much..?" Tadashi asks, coming up for air every now and then to tease and ask the price. Tsukishima's brows furrow.

"4000."

"That should be so much less!" Tadashi laughs, believing the pastel goth is trying to trick him into doing more and more work while teasing about the fee looming between the exchange.

"Okay, _punk_ , 3500. Only because I actually like the metal ball in your mouth."

Said tongue with piercing is out in an instant, and Tadashi winks for good measure. He's met by a set of rolling eyes, able to see that better now that the blackened lashes have a faint blond-ish bottom row. Leaning in close, Tadashi allows his voice to be no more but a hazy whisper. "What do I have to do to not pay anything at all."

Tsukishima is still for a moment, done panting, but never done considering. "Suck me off?" He then plays with his glasses, flustered. That was a joke, I didn't mean-"

"Here or under your desk?" Tadashi grins, one brow up. It goes fast, but his body hums and sings in want for this sexy librarian. And he always dreamed about getting touchy with a stranger or a lover in the library. At point he should be asking if this is all just a dream he's having. The zipper in his hands is very real, and when Tadashi pushes his gloved hand down Tsuksihima;s briefs for a feel, the heat and bulge greeting him are very real as well. "Uh-uh, doesnt feel like a joke to me, Tsukishima-kun. Hey, what's your first name anyway?"

"None of your business."

"You can call me Tadashi, y'know?"

"Whatever, Yamaguchi. And stop that hand, I have work to do."

Tadashi grins, having rubbed Tsukishima half-hard but retreating when asked. "Ok ok, next round?" 

"You're impossible," Tsukishima says under his breath, returning to his cart. Tadashi enjoys watching the red neck and ears, the soft tainted blush. It fits so well with everything else...

"And I'm not leaving!" He whisper-yells past a cupped hand, hearing Tsukishima's final groan in return. There were so many more things he wanted to see and hear.

 

*

 

Kei's 'next round' of Yamaguchi comes earlier than with the cart. It wasn't his intention when he walks away from his desk when his lunch break is about to start. Yamaguchi's eyes are one of a wolf, following his every step. He feels them burning through his close, marking his skin. The skin grows hot under such wanting, and Kei is glad when he can vanish in the back, to take a breath had been holding. Collecting his bag and bento he turns.

And jumps out of his skin. Or at least, it feels that way. He spasm, but not too much towards the outward appearance, which is good. Yamaguchi stands right in the door, giving him a wicked smile.

"Going somewhere?"

Kei holds up his homemade bento. "There's a cafe area in the basement. Come on, you're not even supposed to be there."

"Wait, you want me with you? Are we gonna share your lunch?" Yamaguchi falls in step beside him, his fingers in his pockets, leaning forward to look at Kei's face. Kei would never let laziness take away the comfort he finds in painting his eyes, and he's glad to have made an extra effort for it. He felt as if he had extra armour on, able to withstand that grin facing his way a little better.

"No. I am just making sure that you're not running off when I'm gone or cause a ruckus. And the cafe has food-"

"Food cost money."

Kei clicks his tongue. The few pastel goths in the area he followed on various social media had warned about broke-ass punks bumming for cigarettes, drinks and food. Kei couldn't believe that the one beside him fit the image, unable to pay a library after stacking it to an absurd rate. "Are you completely broke?"

"Nah, but my food budget doesn't include eating out or getting coffee, sadly. Which is why I am paying my fee off differently." Yamaguchi grins that wide, sunny smile at Kei, before his hand caress over the small of his back when they arrive at the door leading downstairs While he takes it so easy, Kei checks the corridor, then faces him fully.

"Say, I don't actually like the thought of what- this exchange. Have you done this before?"

"Paying off someone by kissing them and doing other things? No, first time! Why..." Yamaguchi is a lot closer. Kei can smell the leather, hear the leather, feel the heat. "Jealous?"

"Tch, I don't care what you do in your free time." Kei looks sideways, through the door leading to the stairs. His co-workers are already at his desk as they relieved him earlier. He still rather gets a move on out of anyone's sight. "Anyway, did you eat this morning!?" 

"Sure did! Left-over rice and miso. A healthy breakfast for a young man like me." Yamaguchi still smiles, uncaring at the close quarters. They did lock lips after all, but Kei is still not used having him this close. Kei opens the door for him and they head downstairs, continuing the conversation.

"That breakfast misses fish, obviously. Ugh, fine. You're a drag, but I don't want to listen to your grumbling stomach or have to fend you off stealing my food. I'll buy you something from the cafe." Kei concedes, sounding hopefully as if he cares more about not being annoyed than the well-being of this punk.

"Ahh, that's nice! You surely want something in return-" Yamaguchi doesn't get to finish his sentence. Kei was waiting for this. He makes a sharp turn, leans in, and bites Yamaguchi's bottom lip. He enjoys it when Yamaguchi freezes, dumbfounded. He's at a loss for words afterwards. 

"I'll add it to what you owe."

 

*

 

"Look, I can swallow. It's not like i'd let one of the precious book backs be covered in your come." Tadashi's mouth weaves his way across Tsukishima's abs. He freed himself off the gloves to stroke the sides and sooth the librarian's soul. "It's gonna feel better for you without the condom, trust me."

Tsukishima gives one of those delicious sighs Tadashi can't get enough from. " _Fine_. whatever." 

Glad, Tadashi pulls his pants down at last. Tsukishima's fair skin looks so good under his slightly tanned and rougher hands. And he's even happier seeing that Tsukishima is a natural blond. 

"Are you mixed, by any chance?" Tadashi asks, kissing the answers out of Tsukishima, lips brushing over his hips and reaching for the dips for a bite.

'None of your business' ends up in 'Maybe, somewhere back in the family' to 'Don't try to tickle me'. As if he wouldn't know. Tadashi decides he doesn't care that much either, and let's Kei's manhood fall into his waiting hand. He feels the throb from the vein lining from the base, but also the subtle shivers of Tsukishima.

"Shhh, relax. I'll make you feel good..." Tadashi decides to leave all teasing inside and go full on love mode. Turning his head to towards the side, he gently licks and kisses Tsukishima's cock, all the way up, wetting his lips before sucking him in. He becomes hard himself listening to the soft moans.

He had half an hour time for lunch, and they passed 20 minutes already eating and talking. They'd quickly ran into a secret hallway Tsukishima had access too with older manuscripts, safely locked away. Tadashi would like to take his time with the pastel goth that steals his heart. Or take himself into account. But all that can wait for another time. Instead of palming himself through his pants, Tadashi diverts his attention towards his hands once he has a good pace going on Tsukishima's penis. He lifts the lube lying next to the unused condom, and pours some on his fingers. 

Without hands on Tsukishima, the librarian's own hands tangle into Tadashi's hair, easing himself into Tadashi's mouth. They both moan, Tadashi slowing down long enough to get his fingers well-lubed.

"Hey, I can make you come faster if I use my fingers. Given the time-"

"Sure. Fine. Do it," Tsukishima hisses, impatient as his knees buckle and widen. He doesn't look at Tadashi. His back straight still, Tsukishima's neck stretches towards the ceiling, his panting guided upwards. 

Tadashi wastes no time, even when a tease is on the tip of his tongue. Both his hands reach behind Tsukishima; one to make the entrance easier, and one to guide one finger up first into the quivering warmth. Tadashi would like to talk, to tell him to relax, but his mouth is full. He busies himself swirling his tongue over Tsukishima's length, not once letting him go. The distraction works wonders when he slides his middle finger in, easier with the lube. 

All noise stops from Tsukishima. He hunches over Tadashi, who only feels the shadow, his hair barely reaching the chest. Eyes closed, Tadashi's middle finger reaches up and up, until both knuckles are inside. He tries to bend it, but then Tsukishima gasps his name, sending a shock through Tadashi. The fingers in his hair tighten without pulling, for which Tadashi feels grateful. He wouldn't have grieved the boy's lust, but it felt better this way. One finger after the other, Tadashi eases Tsukishima open, forgetting momentarily that he's not prepping him for sex.

Annoyed, Tadashi brings his fingers together and curves them. He wishes they had more time, that he wouldn't have teased Tsukishima into this corner. He wants to do more, so much more. Taking Tsukishima all in, he reaches for his sweet spot, delighted when he finds it easily. Tsukishima trembles more and more, but its the good kind, the opposite of being nervous. Tadashi speeds up with sucking him off, his fingers sliding up and down, without exiting. He gives Tsukishima's prostate a massage every now and then, equally excited hearing that even tone tainted by panting rip to a higher pitch.

"Ah, coming," Tsukishima pants, his voice rough. Tadashi would like to tell him to push and pull his head and hair as he pleases, but Tsukishima already does it on his own. It doesn't take him much longer to come that way, being able to let go completely. Tadashi keeps to his promise, swallowing Tsukishima's load. At the cafe, he's bought himself an apple juice, making Tadashi grin widely. The taste of his come is a lot better because of it.

"Mhhnn," Tadashi hums, mouth still full as he swallows. Tsukishima's shaky fingers don't let go of his hair, but there's less pressure after he comes. Tadashi's head backs away, eyes opening to take in the gorgeous mess he created. Looking up, he finds Tsukishima's face in pieces, his glasses foggy, his mouth open and breathing hard. Tadashi's fingers slowly retreat too, and he helps Tsukishima dressing before getting up.

To his surprise, Tsukishima's fingers run under his jaw, bringing his head close for a small kiss.

"...What about you..?" Tsukishima asks, close enough to feel what giving head and fingering him did to Tadashi. Tadashi thinks he could manage by himself, but the idea of having Tsukishima please him takes seed in the back of his head.

"That's not the deal, is it?"

Tsukishima's eyes become smaller, and while his face still has a nice colour, he looks intimidating. 

"As long as I'm the one making sure that fee disappears from your loan card, I think what goes and what not should be decided by me. And I want to know what you're going to do when I have to work and you are horny." 

"Jerking off in the toilet thinking of you was my best bet. Why, eager to watch?" Tadashi grins, pushing his warm body against Tsukishima's. He's a lot more relaxed than before, while Tadashi's jeans are becoming tight. It's impossible to back off, to leave more than a breath's space between them. He feels welcome, as Tsukishima's hands curl over his elbows, keeping him in their private space. 

"Don't. Don't touch yourself. I want- Yes, I want to be there." Tsukishima says quickly, looking down the hallway. "We can't go back here... meet me during the cart round, second floor, map section."

"You want me to wait that long.." Tadashi pouts, already in love with the suggestion. His hands drop to Tsukishima's side, eager to get this boy in trouble and just continuing right here and now.

"I can double your fee, too, y'know."

"Liar," Tadashi leans in, kissing Tsukishima's earlobe. He would look good with tunnels... "Alright, see you then. And please keep in mind that I want to come really, really, _really_ , bad."

"Tch, whatever. Maybe I'll do the cart round earlier, if more people bring books back..." Tsukishima says, his hands still on Tadashi's throat, feeling his raging pulse. It's so hard to part from him, but Tadashi has to, before he's unable to let go at all. He kisses Tsukishima a last time on the lips, then runs off.

 

*

 

"Hey, if you want to switch, that's totally an option," Yamaguchi breathes down Kei's neck, his hands caressing his back. The fingers haven't gone inside yet, not without Kei's permission, for which Yamaguchi has been waiting like a dog. Kei considers it. Either way, they're going to have sex. 

The second floor's map section was wide an expansions, with a variety of tables to spread out the large and the small. A couple of the maps were so old and fragile that the library had a single small, cold room for them to be viewed. The room was only accessible with a librarian's card. And Kei had locked the door from the inside, too. Yamaguchi hadn't tried to push him down the table, nor has he rubbed himself off on him either. His hands hadn't guided Kei's anywhere.

He was waiting for Kei's answer. 

"I don't care, really. And you've been waiting this entire time," Kei mouths, head tilting back when Yamaguchi's skilled tongue runs his neck in sensual circles. 

"You're suddenly so nice... my charm must be working." 

Kei bit his lip, smiling. He wouldn't have expected this in a million years. Being wanted was nice, and he somehow trusted this weird and rude punk. "Charm or no, you have to use a condom this time..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It would be too messy." Yamaguchi takes his face in his hands, kisses Kei's lips. Kei's never known that brown eyes could be holding such a trustworthy, loyal hue. The specks of green were nearly gone under this light, but its hue was dyed in Yamaguchi's hair, too."Are you really okay with all this? I can just as easy jerk off..."

Feeling bold and in control, Kei's hands push Yamaguchi- Tadashi back into a comfortable swivel chair. "I am sure I'll manage." 

He descends on Tadashi, kissing him, allowing their hands to gently remove clothing item after clothing item. Tadashi has a better reach to keep them from harm's way. Soon they're sitting naked on the chair, Tadashi's fingers at once back inside Kei's heat, twisting, turning, spreading.

"...What about you..?" Kei moans against the pierced ears, careful where to bite and lick. Tadashi doesn't reply, and hands him the lube and condom. Knowing he could make a display of ripping the package open with his teeth, but also rip the condom and its purpose, Kei leans forward, chest to chest. He rips the package open behind Tadashi's head. He somehow holds the lubrication in his hands, his thumb uncapping it with an easy flick. 

Steadying himself, he rolls the condom over Tadashi's cock, feeling less watched or uneasy when the hands, free of gloves, hold steady at his sides. Kei applies a good amount of lubrication, breathing through the nose. Tadashi's kisses are at once reaching his jaw and ears. 

"You should let me pierce these, by the way." 

"...I'm not letting you punch holes in my ears, That's what professionals are for." But Kei laughs, his hand sliding over Tadashi's slick manhood. After the wild first encounters, this has a toned down pace and ease. As if they're practiced lovers just meeting in the middle of the day to have some fun. Feeling relaxed, Kei finds himself enjoying the fingers massaging him a lot better than the first time he felt them.

"Right, first date idea and when I'm rolling in money again; the piercer's." Tadashi's chuckle becomes a breathy moan. Kei can feel him tremble under his legs. Sighing his last doubts away, Kei pushes up from his feet, aligning himself with Tadashi's member. Tadashi helps, holding himself straight beneath him, one hand still on Kei's side.


End file.
